Bella Dancerella
by Totally3rdGrade
Summary: Emmett is feeling pretty creative, he is trying to give nicknames to his other siblings will he reach his goal? This is really short and crap out of my head, I hope you all enjoy it!


(Hi, this is pretty much crap out of my head, I thought of it last night when I saw a commercial for that doll Bella Dancerella, lol, review if you liked it. Don't worry, I'm not stopping my other story!!!!)

"Wouldn't it be cool if I gave everyone special nicknames?" Emmett Cullen asked his siblings, it was sunny in the small town called Forks, which was rare seeing as it was the one of the most sunless places in the world. "No," answered a bored Jasper, his eyes were on the TV screen, Emmett sighed dramatically, "Jasper already has a nickname." Rose teased poking his back with one long finger, Jasper swatted her hand away like an annoying fly. "Shut up." he muttered, "Ah, come on, _Jazz, _were just playing with you_." _Emmett laughed, Alice was the only one allowed to call Jasper Jazz, but she only called him that when they were alone, doing other things, cough, cough, wink, wink. The faint sounds of Bella's old Chevy truck came to everyone's ears, Edward and Bella were about a mile away and knowing that truck, it would take a full 20 minutes to get down to the house. Rosalie got up and walked out of the room, she didn't like Bella much, but Emmett did, Emmett thought of Bella like a sister. "Maybe I can give Edward and Bella nicknames, their not as mean, unlike some people I know!" Emmett said to Jasper, his brother snorted but still kept his eyes on the new plasma screen Emmett ordered from out of the country.

Emmett waited impatiently for his older brother and his little girlfriend on the white couch next to Jasper. To pass the time he bounced his legs, which made the whole house shake, and fluffed some of Esme's decorative pillows and then threw them at Jasper's head. "Will you stop that!" Jasper hollered in Emmett's face after he threw the 13th pillow at in him. "No," Emmett answered simply, and he then started poking Jasper in the ribs, Jasper jumped up and so did Emmett. "Am I tickling you?" Emmett asked thoughtfully after Jasper punched him. "I not ticklish." Jasper answered angrily, "Oh, okay." Emmett sat down again this time he started tapping his foot and rocking back and forth. Jasper sighed, it was better than being hit with 13 pillows at least, Jasper sat back down again taking the remote and changing the channel to another sport's game , ready for the next annoying thing Emmett was planning. Emmett cast a side glance in Jasper's direction and giggled, annoying his family was Emmett's second favorite hobby, his first favorite hobby was watching the Spanish soccer channel. Emmett started whistling Jingle Bells, he could hear Bella's truck coming nearer and got excited.

Edward walked into the house with Bella behind him, "Hey, guys." Bella said happily, she liked Edward's brothers. "Hey, Bella." Jasper said, actually looking away from to TV. "Hi, do you guys want really cool nicknames?" Emmett asked excitedly, he realized that Bella's human ears couldn't pick up what he was saying, he was so excited that he was speaking too fast. "I said do you guys want really cool nicknames." he said slowly, Edward chuckled, "No thanks, Emmett, I'm good with my full name." Emmet frowned, but turned to Bella hopefully, he was feeling rather imaginative. "Emmett, Bella is my nickname." Bella laughed, oh, shoot, she was right. "So, I'll make you up a new one." Bella sighed, "Okay then, make me up a new nickname." "I'll see you guys in three hours," Emmett announced importantly and he walked to the door that led to the basement. "Emmett, why are you going down into the basement? And why do you need three hours to come up with a nickname?" Jasper asked from the couch. "Well, I thought the basement came be my special nickname making office, I mean, why should Japer and Carlisle only have offices, would if I want one too!" Edward raised one eyebrow silently questioning his brother's sanity. "You can have an office, but why the hell would you want the basement?" Emmett shrugged, "it seemed like the right place at the time." Edward shook his head and led his girlfriend into the kitchen. "Come on, lets get away from him, he hasn't taken his medication yet." Edward whispered into Bella's ear she laughed.

Emmett sat back down in defeat, he had a client that desperately needed a nickname, and he had no special nickname making office to make the nickname up. "Jasper, I think I have Nickname Maker's block." Emmett told his brother after an hour of long hard thinking. "There's no such thing as Nickname Maker's block." Jasper said flatly, "There is too!" Emmett argued, what should he name Bella? Clumsy, Fall Over girl, Cliff dive, "Ah, this is so hard! You see this is why I need two hours!" Alice walked into the living room while Emmett was speaking, "What do you need three hours for Emmett?" Emmett told his sister the story of how he wanted to give everyone nicknames, "But almost all of us already have nicknames." Alice pointed out. "I don't care." Emmett growled, "Okay," Alice said defensively. "Now Bella needs a nickname!" Emmett wailed, "And I can't think of a good one!" Alice sighed, there seems to be a lot of sighing today, Jasper thought. _"Bella, Bella, Bella dancerella." _The TV sang, Emmett looked up, "That will be Bella's nickname!" Emmett stood up and pointed his finger at the ceiling. Jasper and Alice laughed as Emmett rushed to the kitchen to tell his sister-to-be his good news. "Bella, I've found you a nickname, for now on in this house you are known as Bella Dancerella." Emmett announced happily. Bella spat out the hot chocolate Edward made her, it was all over the table and everything. Edward wiped off some spit from his jacket chuckling, "Bella Dancerella, huh?" he asked, Emmett nodded. "I can't even walk without falling!" Bella said outraged, "I know, ironic isn't it?" Emmett chuckled. And from that time on Bella Swan was known as Bella Dancerella in the Cullen household.

**THE END**


End file.
